Will You Still Love Me?
by MiraculousTrash
Summary: A regular patrol has our lucky hero thinking about life more than usual. (I don't own these characters)


It was a quiet night for the dynamic duo as they patrolled the city of lights. Fighting Akumas and putting a halt to Hawkmoths schemes were a tedious and tiring routine for the teenage heroes, so nights like these were precious to them. Swiftly they swung from building to building, jumping from each rooftop as if it was child's play. Later, they landed on top of a building that gave them the perfect view of the city and decided to take a break to enjoy the view.

"I can never get tired of this view, it's almost as breathtaking as me," Chat said as he turned a seduction look over to his partner.

"Haha. Very funny," Ladybug said with a not so amused looked. "Though I have to agree with your opinion about the view, it's beautiful."

As Ladybug turned her head back to appreciate the view more it got her to think about her life and what's been going on. The bakery has been booming since the holiday season has arrived and her family couldn't be happier. Her parents always go on about how proud they are of her, and she knows how blessed she is and wouldn't trade anything in the world for it. Even her school life has been wonderful. With having to do patrols at night, it's been hard to balance her studies with this duo superhero life, but she' been receiving B's on her past tests and is finally on track with her education. Speaking of school, Chloe hasn't been pestering her as much as she usually does, which is a major plus in her perspective. Marinette is also very happy for her best friend Alya, her and Nino had finally become a couple as of last week. With Alya always helping her find the confidence just to talk to Adrien, it's nice to see her have her own happiness, she deserved it. Then the name caught Marinette's attention, Adrien. The boy she was love struck by since he stepped into her classroom. No matter what she does it seems she never found the courage just to speak a proper sentence to the boy.

Ladybug took a few steps towards the edge of the building while still gazing at the view.

"My Lady...?" Chat gave a concerning gaze towards Ladybug, but she just continued on with her thoughts.

"Marinette you're such a klutz," she thought to herself. With the mask, she is seen as this empowered young lady that is determined to complete anything she starts and won't let anyone or anything get in her way. Yet she knew all that was a lie, but she couldn't let the people of Paris down. It's also one of the reasons why she's so resistant towards Chat Noir. He only knew her masked self, and she's positive that if he were to see the real side, the klutzy Marinette, he would be disappointed. As with Adrien who has seen, hopefully, the worse of her, gave her hope, but nothing seemed to be happening.

Ladybug gives a sigh of disbelief "It's pathetic right?"

"Ladybug? Are you alright?" Chat said as he started to steadily walk towards Ladybug.

"It's like who am I exactly? If I were to go out with either one of you I still wouldn't be me. I shouldn't even try anymore at this point, right? Yet..." She turns over to Cat Noir "I can't help but to fall for you two every time.." A single tear rolls down Marinette's cheek.

"What's it about you two that makes me act this way?! Why do I feel like I'm not good enough or that I'll be a disappointment to you guys!?" Ladybug is bursting into tears at this point.

Chat goes in and embraces Ladybug. "Hey, don't say that. You're NOT a disappointment!"

"You don't know me Chat, without the mask I'm completely different," Ladybug says as she sobs with every other word.

"I know through your eyes that you're a magnificent young lady. You're someone that puts others needs before yours. You give everything you have in anything you do and try to make the best of any situation. I didn't fall for you just for your powers My Lady.

Ladybug pushes Chat releasing the hug and said, "But will you still love me?"

"What? Of course!" Chat said without any hesitation.

"Will you still love me in every weak moment of my life? When I'm not this high mighty superhero, but instead a normal girl with a normal life? Will you still love me in the moments where I need to complain about the latest school drama even though I know you'll find it annoying? Will you?" Ladybug starts to walk backward to the edge of the building again.

"Those are the types of moments that I've always wanted to share with you, My Lady," Chat says as he carefully watches Ladybug making sure she doesn't make one to many steps back.

"I hope you're telling the truth." With that moment her transformation wears off and there stood before Chat, not the Miraculous Ladybug, but Marinette Cheng, your everyday school girl.

Chat stood there in awe. No words came out of his mouth.

"Chat?" Marinette questioned him. She was already beginning to regret this decision.

Chat shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I-I think, er I mean, I didn't think it was possible...to fall even more in love with you, Marinette.

"H-how do you know my name? Do we know each other in the civilian world" Marinette asked with a surprised tone.

"More than you know" With that the transformation of Chat Noir ward off and there stood Adrien Agreste.


End file.
